


Catalyse

by katling



Series: Sniperpilot Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This was written for Sniperpilot Halloween Day 1 - Spells.A spell gone wrong works out well for Bodhi and Cassian.





	Catalyse

“Ooops!”

Bodhi’s eyes were wide and horrified as he stared at the cat who had, until about thirty seconds ago, been his really cute but really grumpy neighbour. “Jyn!”

Jyn held her hands up. “In my defence, I wasn’t expecting that knob Krennic to move that fast.”

They both turned to watch the aforementioned knob practically _sprinting_ down the street away from them. Then a very irritated yowling brought their attention back to Bodhi’s neighbour. Who was now a cat. A very annoyed cat.

A moment later a tall, lanky man appeared in the doorway of the house Cassian lived in. He looked down at the cat then up at Bodhi and Jyn. “I’m allergic to cats. Also, you did this, you fix it.”

With that, the tall man closed the door with a decisive bang. The cat yowled again and started scratching at the door. Bodhi watched all of this with horror and turned to Jyn.

“Please tell me you can reverse this?”

“Um.” Jyn bit her bottom lip. “I… might need to go and talk to Chirrut and Baze.”

“ _Jyn_!” Bodhi yelped. “You can’t reverse it?”

“It’s a perfectly ordinary garden variety hex,” Jyn explained patiently, though she was eying the cat, who was stalking angrily towards them, warily. “If nothing else, it’ll wear off in twenty-four hours.”

The cat came to a halt in front of them and started spitting and yowling and meowing very, very angrily. Bodhi’s eyes widened and he held his hands up. 

“Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… _Jyn_ didn’t mean to do this and she’s _going_ …” He turned a hard glare on his friend, “to find a way to turn you back immediately. _Isn’t she_?”

Jyn gave a start and backed away a step as the cat turned its gimlet glare on her. “Um, yes! Yes, I am. I am going to go and see Baze and Chirrut right now about it. They’re very skilled. If anyone knows a way to reverse this, they will. In fact. I’ll go right now.” She leaned in to Bodhi. “You can look after your crush, okay?”

She flashed him a wicked grin then scurried off towards her car. Bodhi glared at her then turned back to the cat. Which was his neighbour. His really cute but grumpy neighbour whom he’d had a crush on since about three days after he moved in. The cat was giving him a squinty-eyed look that if he’d been human, Bodhi might have called speculative.

“Um. So.” Bodhi began, unsure of what exactly it was he was supposed to say to his neighbour, who was now a cat. “You’re…. er… Cassian, right? I’m Bodhi.”

Cassian’s eyes narrowed a bit more then he started walking up towards Bodhi’s house. Bodhi watched him for a moment then he sighed.

“Right. Yes,” he muttered to himself. “Because cats can’t talk, Bodhi. Even cats whom you have a stupid crush on when they’re human.”

He followed Cassian into the house and found the cat sitting on his table. Glaring at him. He’d been on the receiving end of a few of Cassian’s glares when the man was human however he was far more intimidating as a cat. Not that he planned on telling Cassian that.

“Um. Jyn’s really very good at this. Normally,” Bodhi said, shifting from foot to foot. “We just… well, Krennic moved so fast and we weren’t expecting you to come out of the house just then and… I’m sorry.”

Cassian glared at him for a moment longer then he stood up, turned around and around a few times and curled up in a ball facing away from Bodhi.

Bodhi sighed. “Right. Apology not accepted. I get it.”

He watched the cat for a few more minutes but Cassian didn’t move. Bodhi sighed and headed for his desk, glad for once that he was able to work from home when he needed to. He’d only been sitting there for about half an hour when Cassian seemed to almost materialise out of nothing on the edge of his desk. The cat stared at him unblinking for a disconcertingly long time then he walked right into the middle of the work Bodhi was doing and sprawled out on top of it.

“Cassian!” Bodhi protested and tried to pick the cat up and move him. Cassian defied every effort by sliding out of his hands and even using his claws until Bodhi gave up with a sigh. “Is this my punishment for not being able to stop Jyn from turning you into a cat?”

Cassian sat up and stared at him for a moment. He then let out a loud “Meh!” and headbutted Bodhi’s chest before moving to rub his face against Bodhi’s.

Bodhi couldn’t help but run a hand down Cassian’s back and quietly grin when the cat arched into his touch. “I can’t tell whether you’re annoyed at me or not. Just so you know.”

Cassian headbutted his chest again then eeled his way down into Bodhi’s lap where he promptly curled up with the air of someone who was comfortable and was therefore going to stay where he was for the foreseeable future. Bodhi looked down at him then sighed and shook his head.

“You’re very confusing, Cassian Andor,” he murmured as he lowered one hand to rest on the cat’s back. “I don’t know whether you hate me or like me or you’re just being a cat and can’t understand me at all.”

Cassian didn’t move, he just started purring. Bodhi sighed again and went back to his work. He was deep into a report when the cat on his lap began to shift. He grumbled under his breath and shifted a bit further out from his desk, thinking that Cassian wanted to get down, and the next moment his report went flying when he suddenly had a fully grown human Cassian Andor sitting in his lap.

“Um. Hi,” Bodhi said.

“I don’t hate you,” Cassian blurted after a moment’s awkward silence. “I never did. I like you.”

“Oh.” Bodhi gulped and very gingerly put his hands on Cassian’s waist. “I… you kept glaring.”

Cassian looked away. “I’m… not good at this.”

“Me neither,” Bodhi admitted. 

They stared at each other for a moment then Bodhi said, “Um, did you… want to get up?”

Part of him hoped Cassian would say no because he kind of liked having the other man sitting in his lap. He was nice and warm and comfortably solid and maybe if he stayed in Bodhi’s lap there might be some kissing. Which he’d rather like. 

“…no?” Cassian said then he hurriedly continued. “Unless you want me to.”

He made to move but Bodhi tightened his grip. “No! You can stay.”

Cassian went still and stared at Bodhi with wide eyes. Finally he nodded. “Okay.”

They were still staring at each other when Bodhi’s cell phone suddenly rang. He reached around Cassian and picked it up.

“Yes?”

“Hey! It’s Jyn. Did it work?”

Bodhi looked up at Cassian. “Um, if you mean is Cassian not a cat anymore, then yes. I take it Chirrut and Baze knew how to reverse it.”

“Yep,” Jyn replied cheerfully. “You know, you should take Cassian out to lunch to apologise.”

“ _I_ didn’t turn him into a cat!” Bodhi yelped. “ _You_ did!”

“Then you should take him out to lunch to celebrate him not being a cat anymore,” Jyn said blithely. “Just make a move, chicken. The pining is getting so ridiculous, you’ve practically planted a forest.”

“Yes, well, he’s sitting in my lap right now so I think I’m doing just fine on my own,” Bodhi said irritably then he clamped his mouth shut and blushed, refusing to look at Cassian.

Jyn was saying something excited but Cassian plucked his phone from his hand before he could even listen to it.

“We’re fine, thank you,” Cassian said. “Bodhi will talk to you later.”

He ended the call and tossed the phone on the desk. He then cupped Bodhi’s face in his hands. “I’m guessing it would be okay if I kissed you?”

Bodhi nodded frantically. “Yes. Definitely. Absolutely,” he gulped.

Cassian smiled and leaned in. The kiss was soft and gentle and sweet and Bodhi thought he was going to die. He was kissing Cassian. Cassian was kissing him. And it was even better than he’d imagined it might be.

When they finally broke apart, Bodhi make a small whimpering noise that got an answering chuckle from Cassian.

“Jyn’s never going to stop being smug about this,” he said.

Cassian’s smile turned very wry. “She will when I tell her Kay’s the one who deflected her spell onto me.” His smile widened at Bodhi’s slightly horrified but curious look. “He got sick of my pining. He’s the one who’s going to be insufferably smug.”

Bodhi considered that for a moment then made a decision. “You know what?” he said, pulling Cassian close so he could kiss him again. “I don’t care.” 

Given how easily Cassian leaned into the kiss, he suspected he agreed.


End file.
